parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck E. Cheese Yells at Villains
Angry Orange: I don't care! I hate this place! I hate phone! I mostly hate you two! I just want a camp so I can get out of here! *Deviled Egg: I gave you broody friendly hearts desire. All for the price of their soar! Check the feeling place in my fanny pack of despair! *Dick Dastardly: For being such a wise guy, is costing you a middle! *Diesel 10: Now, I've come back to find a lost steam engine. *James: What?! *Diesel 10: I'm gonna destroy her and dominate you! And then you'll be nothing but nothing but useless scrap! Right, Pinchy? *Carrigan: Unfinished business? I have no unfinished business. I have my treasure, my mansion, I have everything. I'm just perfect. (Chuckles) *Lord Maliss: IF YOU DON'T SHOW ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER, I'LL BREAK YOU INTO A THOUSAND PIECES! *Vercua Salt: I won't talk to you ever again! You're a mean father, you'll never give me I want! And I won't go to school till I have it! *Judge Doom: That's right, my dear! Enough to dip Toon Town off the face of the earth! *Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me! *Shere Khan (LA): How long did you really think you survive against me? Longer tahn your father did. Longer than Akela! *Constantine: That is right! I am Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal! And a thousand times! And now, I have only one to say to you fools! Good night, folks! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *The Great Pumpkin Man: Did you knows any candy? This is the best Halloween ever! *Warely the Cat: Get back up there and fight like a bird! A big bird that is! *Roland: The disgusting creatures, I come in piece! I must get this love potion to Bog King by moon down! *Scrooop: Yes! (Laughing) Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. *Ratigan: But, all that's in the past! That time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow to me! *Governor: This is my land! I make my laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged! *Flintheart Glongold: Ha! That mess ought to cost scroungry McDuck a pretty penny. Tally it up. Money, box, cold hard cash. If this keeps up, I, Flintheart, richest duck in the world! (Laughs) I'm gaining on you, Scrooge. *Stan: All right, fluffbags. We said we back to steal your honey, and here we are. So, turn it all out. And our friend made leave you in one piece. *Hades: I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy. And I think I'm gonna like it here. *Captain Hook: Peter Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever! *Sir Ruber: One day that sword wil be in my hand, and all will be mine! *Guy Gagne: Because of you, the whole world will be watching this race. And when they check thier flagdrops, they'll be watching me win! *Dawn: Don't you see, The made-up stuff keeps you off one class trip. But this? This'll keep you off the next fifty! Especially with proof. Smile big. This one's for Peststrip. Say "Endless summer school!" *Gladys Sharp: And so far Debbie's car have killed animals than you have. *Chuck E. Cheese: (Losing his temoer) All right everyone stop! I say the word, stop! Or else I'll cover you like a tray of pizzas on ALL OF YOU!!!!! *(Angry Orange look shocked) *(Deviled Egg look shocked) *(Dick Dastardly look shocked) *(Diesel 10 look shocked) *(Carrigan look shocked) *(Lord Maliss look shocked) *(Veruca Salt look shocked) *(Judge Doom look shocked) *(Jafar looks shocked) *(Shere Khan (LA) look shocked) *(Contantine look shocked) *(The Great Pumpkin Man look shocked) *(Warley the Cat look shocked) *(Roland look shocked) *(Scroop looked shocked) *(Ratigan looks shocked) *(Governor Ratcliffe look shocked) *(Flintheart Glomgold look shocked) *(Stan and Heff look shocked) *(Hades shocked) *(Captain Hook looks shocked) *(Sir Ruber looks shocked) *(Guy Gagne look shocked) *(Dawn look shocked) *(Gladys look shocked)